


Destiny's Wish

by hades_17



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Crush, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Sunny and Mari lived in a one story house, i swear no angst this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hades_17/pseuds/hades_17
Summary: SUNNY found a new bar to go to. After months of stress from university, he would go to a local bar to unwind and relax for a few hours. A new shop had opened up the other day and SUNNY decided to check it out, finding out his old friend and childhood crush, KEL, was working there. Repressed feelings had been brought up, how would both of them react?
Relationships: Kel/Sunny (OMORI)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Destiny's Wish

_Yo._

Sunny's phone buzzed, making him snap back into reality, the empty Word document shone on his laptop screen. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the time, it was five past twelve in the morning. Sunny groaned and took his phone, seeing a new text message from Aubrey. He stretched and closed his laptop, throwing himself on the bed. He texted Aubrey back a simple 'What?' and plugged in his earphones to listen to music.

_Was wonderin' if you have the notes from Chem._

Aubrey replied quickly, catching Sunny off-guard. He replied with a simple 'Yeah.' and got off his bed to turn on the dorm lights. He went back to his desk, rustling through his bag for his notebook, reaching for a light grey notebook. He placed it on the table and switch out of the messaging app to the camera app. He snapped a photo of his notes and sent it to Aubrey, shutting off his lights and laid on his bed again. His phone pinged, Aubrey replying with a 'Thanks'. Sunny sighed and stared up at the ceiling, his arm covered his eyes. His stress had finally ate him up whole, ten assignments from all week stacked against each other. Sunny sat up, groaning as he grabbed his neck. "I'll just... go to a bar..." he said to himself. He jumped off of his bed and took off his current outfit, went into the shower then turned the showerhead on. After a few minutes, he got out and dressed in a white shirt with a black jacket layered on top, with a pair of dark blue jeans and black sneakers. Sunny sighed and exited his dorm room, locking it.

The night was very beautiful. Sunny shoved his hands in his pockets, sighing out loud leaving traces of his cold breath. It was pretty quiet outside, not a lot of people were outside tonight and a lot of shops were closed. As he continued walking, a lot more people have appeared, mostly couples or drunks. Sunny sighs, remembering that he was still single, hell even Aubrey had got a girlfriend and Basil had told him that he was aroace. He had always been around a lot of people, but he had never felt a connection with any of them. Some noises from a store had caught his attention, a bar was open. Sunny has never seen the place, wondering if the bar was new. "Well, I do need a break..." he said to himself and crossed the road. He took a deep breath and entered the bar, loving the soft music the speakers were playing.

"Woah..." a gasp escaped Sunny's mouth. The bar was half-empty, with a couple of drunks and people drinking in progress. He made his way to the counter and groaned, attracting the attention of the bartender. "Shot of whiskey, please." Sunny groaned, grabbing at his neck. The bartender turned his back against him and poured the whiskey into an empty cup along with a couple of ice. "Thanks." Sunny looked up and smiled, his eyes froze when he saw the bartender. "K-Kel...?" Sunny's mouth stayed agape. "Hey, don't need to leave your mouth open like that!" Kel snickered, ruffling up Sunny's hair. "Did you get taller?" Kel teased him, bending over and laid his arms on the counter, smiling at Sunny. "H-hey... You're still taller." Sunny groaned, making Kel chuckle. What's this? His heart... beating faster and faster? His face burning up? "Aww, Sunny's blushin'~" Kel grinned, making Sunny blush harder. "S-shut up." Sunny took his drink and gulped it down, sighing as he dropped his glass on the counter. 

"So, your university is near here?" Kel asked, stood back up and took Sunny's glass, turning around to wash it. "Well, yeah..." Sunny sighed, grabbing at his own neck. "Is yours nearby?" Sunny asked, Kel turned around while wiping the glass cup in his hands. "Yeah, I work here part time..." Kel replied. "Nice, nice..." Sunny hummed and looked away. God... What was he... feeling? His heart was aching, his face was burning up. "Hey, Kel... Are you... available tomorrow?" Sunny blurted out, his face got hotter. "Hmm? Yup." Kel answered, "When?" Sunny jumped and stared at the other. "Uh... We can meet up in front of the bar at... uh... 5 in the afternoon...?" Kel grinned, "I'm out of classes after 4." Kel agreed and smiled softly at Sunny, making his heart skip a beat. "A-ah... S-sure..!" Sunny stammered, taking out his wallet and gave him a ten dollar bill. "Nah, no need. This one's on the house!" Kel grinned at Sunny, who chuckled awkwardly. "Thanks..." he inserted the bill back into his wallet and got off the bar stool. "See ya, Sun!" Kel waved at him, who awkwardly waved back before staggering to the exit, his face red. 

*****

"Yo!" Kel waved at Sunny, who had been waiting in front of the bar for a good twenty minutes. "Hey." Sunny smiled, his eyes lingered on the other's body. Kel was wearing his typical sleeveless jacket and a pair of dark colored shorts, coupled with yellow flip flops. His arms and legs had much more muscle definition, as if he went to the gym on occasion. He was also a bit more taller than Sunny could remember. "Like what ya see?" Kel smirked and ruffled Sunny's hair. "H-hey!" Sunny mumbled under his breath and fixed his hair. "So, what do ya want to do?" he asked, wrapping an arm around Sunny's neck. "Well, I..." Sunny muttered, not really planning the day. "How about the carnival?" he suggested, "It's... open, right?" Kel nodded. "Let's go!!" Kel cheered and started walking, dragging Sunny by the wrapped arm around his neck. "H-hey!" Sunny complained but gave up trying to fight him. After a few minutes had passed, Kel finally slowed down and walked alongside Sunny, who was messing with his hands. "So, how is college and Aubrey?" Kel asked, his eyes were curious. "Ah, Aubrey's fine... She got a girlfriend too..." Sunny chuckled, "Awesome!" Kel whooped, obviously happy for his friend. "How is Hero?" Sunny asked. "Ah, Hero's good... Since he's out of college, he's at home with Mom, Sally and Mari." he sighed, "Mari moved in?" Sunny turned his head upon hearing his sister's name. "Yeah. She said that she's going to learn to live with Hero... And since, you guys sold your old house, she really didn't have anywhere to stay at Faraway." Kel chuckled. Sunny smiled, his thoughts now focused on old childhood memories. He grabbed Kel's arm, which was wrapped around him, and put it down to hold it. "E-eh?" Kel turned to Sunny, his face a tinge bit red. "I just... wanted to hold your hand." Sunny chuckled nervously and leaned closer to Kel, who seemed to start panicking before relaxing and let Sunny lay his head on his chest.

"This is nice..." Kel sighed wistfully, Sunny hummed in agreement. "Hey, uh, wanna go to the park instead?" Kel suggested, his voice sounded a bit nervous when he asked. "Sure." Sunny nodded and let him lead the way, their hands still intertwined with each other. Arriving at the park, there wasn't much noise compared to the sidewalk where cars drove past as fast as they could. "Pretty..." Sunny's eyes sparkled as he stared at the park, the beauty of it was breathtaking. "Yeah... It's way prettier at night." Kel tighten his grip of Sunny's hand. The calm atmosphere made Sunny forgot all about his stress and assignment, and all he was thinking was to spend time with Kel. Wait... Sunny blushed harder at this thought. "Sun, are ya really okay?" Kel turned to him and brought him to a bench to sit. "Are you sure you're not getting a fever?" Kel placed a hand on Sunny's forehead, trying to check his temperature. "Nah, you're fi-" Sunny jumped forward and kissed Kel, his hands wrapped around him. The kiss felt fast, but it tasted sweet. Kel's lips had a tinge of alcohol but there was also a bit of chocolate mixed into it. Sunny pulled away and stared at Kel's eyes, whose face was already bright red. "I love you." Sunny blurted out, chuckling at seeing how flustered Kel was. "W-w-w-w-w-w-w-what did you do that for?!??!?!?!" Kel stammered, his hands grabbed Sunny by the cheeks. "Uh-" Kel kissed him back his hands ran through Sunny's hair as Sunny relaxed his tense muscles. "I... I wanted to do it..." Kel looked away, his face extra bright red. Sunny chuckled and rested his head on Kel's chest as he enjoyed the soft breeze touching his cheek.

"I... love you too, Sunny."


End file.
